The invention relates to the field of mattresses and more particularly to an air mattress. Air mattresses which may be adjusted in their firmness have become increasingly popular over the years for use as conventional bedding. In particular, the air mattresses are popular because they may be easily broken down for shipment and for storage. The typical air mattress kit includes an inflatable air mattress, which may be either a single or a dual unit, a resilient foam deck which surrounds the air mattress and a zipper cover in which the air mattresses and perimetal foam deck are inserted, and an air pump and automatic controls.
Typically, the foam deck is made in a plurality of individual sections for shipment or storage when the air mattress is deflated. It has been known to cut the deck into sections by forming angular cuts across the foam block which creates planar mating faces. The planar faces may be secured by tape or adhesive. The deflated air mattress, broken apart deck sections, and folded cover, may be easily placed in a package small enough for shipment in parcel post or for convenient storage in a closet or attic. A stored air mattress may be reassembled as needed for an air mattress for overnight guests or for reuse when an additional bedroom is added. When moving from one residence to another, considerable savings is had by moving the mattress in a broken down condition. However, the problem occurs that the prior foam deck sections, which comprise the perimetal deck around the air mattress, are typically assembled by using various methods such as double faced tape, adhesive, or no attachment at all. When initially assembling the mattress, if the deck sections are incorrectly positioned in the air mattress cover, they have to be torn apart in order to reposition them correctly. Likewise, when it is desired to break the mattress down into component parts, the adhered two ends of the foam decking become torn and tattered. In either case, damaged foam sections result which often need replacing. Due to the nature and shape of the deck sections, replacement is often difficult if it cannot conveniently be had from the factory. If the ends of the deck sections are left unjoined, the ends of the deck sections may individually protrude in the mattress cover which is both an unattractive sight and uncomfortable condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,784 illustrates conventional foam blocks used for assembling a deck about an air mattress in an air mattress assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,946 discloses a knock down foundation for a water bed and the like.
It has also been known to use a plurality of narrow bands to connect opposing deck sections across a width of an air mattress to prevent the longitudinal sides of the deck from bowing out when a person sits on the longitudinal sides of the mattress.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an air mattress which may be repeatedly assembled and disassembled in a correct manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a breakdown air mattress having component parts wherein foam deck sections may be joined together only in a prescribed manner within a mattress cover eliminating possible error in the positioning of the deck sections within the mattress cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a deck constructed of foam or other resilient material which surrounds the perimeter of one or more air mattresses in an air mattress assembly wherein the deck consists of a plurality of individual foam deck sections having ends which are provided with unique joints so that they may be fitted together in a prescribed manner for reliable assembly and disassembly.